


APEGO

by NielaHuang



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Crossover, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vampires, monsta x - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NielaHuang/pseuds/NielaHuang
Summary: Hoseok no sabe lo que quiere, no sabe si lo que quiere es matar a aquel mortal o convertirlo en su compañero.Hyungwon sólo es un chico normal que en circunstancias normales, se cruza con un ser totalmente anormal, que se roba su atención y su amor.Inspirado: Crónicas Vampríricas de Anne RiceHistoria paralela: Fervor [Shownu x Minhyuk x Kihyun • Monsta X]Prohibido adaptación de todo tipo.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	APEGO

Estaba obsesionado, porque esa necesidad no tenía otro nombre, quería tener a ese chico a su merced, quería poseer su cuerpo.

El olor de su sangre era tan intenso, tan potente que cada día le costaba más guardar la compostura, para no saltar sobre él y deleitarse con el posible sabor dulce de su sangre. ¿Qué le impedía apoderarse de él? “Sangre inocente” repetía aquella voz que se replicaba en la mente de todos los bebedores de sangre que rondaban por el mundo, era una orden del Príncipe, no podía desobedecerle si quería continuar vivo, tranquilo… pero ese chico le estaba incitando a quebrantar la regla más importante.

Shin Hoseok había nacido a finales del siglo XVIII y había entrado en La Sangre dentro de los primeros años del siglo siguiente, su historia no importaba, pues no había tenido aventuras maravillosas como otros bebedores, sólo había vivido lo mejor que pudo como humano, huyendo cuando se sentía acorralado y perseguido por las exigentes corrientes de la antigua Corea.

Había tenido la oportunidad de irse, viajar por el mundo, pero nunca se sintió a gusto, Corea era su hogar y prefería mantenerse alejado del aquelarre, de todo esa cantidad de problemas que acarreaba estar en el círculo del príncipe, después de la gran quema (de la cual tuvo suerte de sobrevivir por su edad) y todo el asunto del Germen Sagrado, había decidido no moverse de Corea, allí estaba bien.

Hoseok nunca había tenido un pupilo, se sentía bien solo, uno que otro bebedor como amigo o amante, pero disfrutaba el comunicarse por el Don de la Mente y el tener a alguien con quien compartía un lazo, le cerraba el poder para comunicarse con el neófito.

Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, no sabía para qué quería a ese humano, ese chico más alto que él pero atractivo, bastante delgado y con un porte de ser un niño mimado de clase alta difícil de ocultar, pero su olor le encantaba, no sabía si lo quería como alimento o quería conservarlo a su lado eternamente, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que deseaba su sangre.

—Eres un idiota Hoseok, pierdes tu tiempo si sólo te quedas como un tarado siguiéndole durante ¿cuánto tiempo llevas? ¿Diez meses? —aquel bebedor que recientemente había aparecido, se carcajeó al igual que su pequeño acompañante.

—A la mierda contigo Hyunwoo, no he sentido amor por un mortal en mi vida, ¿qué te hace pensar que pasará ahora? —se defendió el más antiguo de los bebedores de sangre.

—Disculpa que te corrija Hoseok, pero Hyunnie no habló de amor, sólo que te lo cenes y ya. —rió aquel chico que acompañaba a Hyunwoo, cubriéndose la boca como si estuviera “conteniendo” la risa que le causaba el comportamiento del mayor.

—Tú mismo acabas de descubrirte, Hoseok. —habló de nuevo Hyunwoo con una sonrisa en su rostro, rodeando a su pequeño neófito por la cintura y presionándole contra su cuerpo.

—Váyanse a la mierda, ustedes amantes insolentes.

Hoseok salió de aquel callejón desde donde vigilaba a aquel chico, y se mezcló entre las personas, como un mortal más, en dirección al grupo donde estaba el chico, iban a entrar a un bar, y eso era un punto a su favor, esa noche era la noche, al menos para hablarle, en lo que resolvía sus conflictos emocionales.

La música del bar era insoportable para sus oídos, Hoseok detestaba esa música moderna, toda hecha en máquinas, donde no se apreciaba el delicioso sonido de los instrumentos entrelazarse para crear piezas artísticas, pero estaba allí por un jodido mortal que sobresalía, al menos para él, ese chico tan alto sobresalía, bailando con su grupo de amigos, sonriendo, disfrutando de la noche. ¿Cómo sería hablar con él? Inhalar su aroma, frente a frente, y beber de su sangre, al menos en un pequeño sorbo.

En su época si quería cortejar a una dama, primero le ofrecía algo a la familia, ahora tenía que invitarle a bailar, y no consideraba ser buen bailarín, jamás lo había hecho y esa música seguía generándole una molestia indescriptible.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? —preguntó Hoseok tras haber llegado a aquel grupo, y haber tocado el hombro de aquel chico.

Sus amigos rieron y asintieron sin siquiera esperar respuesta de aquel chico, simplemente le empujaron casi haciéndole tropezar contra Hoseok, quien le sostuvo de los brazos sin problema alguno.

Posteriormente le guió, dentro del mismo bar, a un espacio donde sus amigos no viniesen a interrumpir. Usó el Don de la Mente para saber qué pensaba el chico de aquel encuentro que no era para nada una casualidad, y estuvo complacido con lo que pudo percibir de su mente, pues ese joven parecía disfrutar de ese encuentro.

—No soy bueno bailando, pero no sabía cómo más acercarme. —la forma tan casual que tenía el bebedor de sangre para hablar le hacía ver como si en serio estuviese cortejando a aquel chico.

—Beber un trago estaría bien, en caso de que te incomode bailar. —la voz del humano fue suave, al punto que Hoseok sintió su amor crecer, porque había escuchado tantas historias del Príncipe que podía asegurar que era amor aunque lo negase ante todos.

—Entonces un trago estaría perfecto. —concedió el inmortal tomando la mano del chico más alto con cuidado, olvidando que su tacto sería frío y rígido como el mármol.

El chico, al cual no le había preguntado su nombre, se dejó guiar a la barra, y pidió dos costosos tragos, en medio de protestas por parte del menor que se quejaba “por gastar tanto en un trago” y quizá de ser mortal habría pedido otra cosa, pero el aroma de ese trago en específico le encantaba y podría fingir que bebía un poco, en lo que conocía a ese chico.

La conversación se desenvolvió entre risas y un par de coqueteo por parte de ambos, generando en Hoseok un sentimiento intenso al punto de dejar su mente en paz y dejarse sorprender de aquel chico.

—He de marcharme por esta noche. —habló el bebedor de sangre poniéndose en pie, de aquel lugar en la barra donde había transcurrido la noche, el amanecer le acosaba y debía alimentarse antes de sentir el sol, no quería oscurecer su piel hasta el color carbón, pues ahora la muerte no podía ser considerada un peligro.

Hoseok era un bebedor que podría considerarse antiguo aparte de poderoso, por lo que el sol no podría matarle, no podría volverle cenizas, únicamente podría ennegrecer su piel y él disfrutaba de su piel naturalmente blanca, porque no se le antojaba generar alertas como un asiático con la piel extremadamente oscura.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero aún queda para el amanecer. —se quejó el mortal casi a modo de capricho, pero no, no podía ceder si quería conservar a su especie oculta.

—Te aseguro que volveremos a vernos. —habló con certeza Hoseok mirando al chico, tomando su mano con cuidado, dando un ligero apretón a la misma. — Pero primero dime tu nombre, así podré llamarte la próxima vez que volvamos a vernos.

—Chae Hyungwon. —fue la única respuesta del chico mirando al bebedor, como si estuviese ante algún enigma o algo por el estilo.

—Ha sido todo un placer, Hyungwon, el chico de la encantadora sonrisa. —dijo el bebedor a modo de despedida, levantando la mano del chico, besando sus nudillos, con la intención de tomar un pequeño sorbo de él, pero se arrepintió, posteriormente comenzó a alejarse de aquella grata compañía.

—¡¿Y tu nombre?! —exclamó el más alto por sobre las personas que aún habían en el lugar, esperando que su voz se escuchara por sobre la música.

—¡Hoseok! —dicho esto el bebedor desapareció.

Pasados varios días, lo dicho por el bebedor se hizo realidad, volvieron a verse, por una larga cantidad de noches, donde Hoseok se permitió conocer a Hyungwon, descifrar qué era lo que realmente deseaba con él, qué pretendía, porque ahora hasta los amantes de Hyunwoo sabían que no iba tras una cena, sin embargo Hoseok se negaba a llevarlo a La Sangre, “es deseo físico, extraño mi humanidad y la reflejo en él” era su excusa, que noche tras noche era más difícil de creer y de sostener ante sí mismo.

Las noches continuaban pasando y el comportamiento de Hoseok continuaba llenando de intriga a Hyungwon que no paraba de bromear sobre si Hoseok era un Vampiro y quería beber su sangre. En varias ocasiones Hoseok siguió la broma con que quería convertirlo para que fuese su compañero eternamente, broma que el mortal constantemente le seguía aceptando como si fuese una pedida de mano o algo mucho más serio, sin embargo Hyungwon no estaba del todo conforme con la “humanidad” de Hoseok, porque él había hablado de su extraña relación a sus amigos, hasta sus padres conocían de la extraña relación con el misterioso joven nocturno.

—¡Hoseok! —exclamó el chico más alto ya sintiéndose desesperado por toda la situación que cada vez era más compleja de entender.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el bebedor de sangre con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, como si estuviese esperando ese comportamiento del menor.

—¿Por qué no podemos tener salidas normales? Siempre nos vemos en la noche y desapareces antes del amanecer, quiero saber la razón. —habló a modo de exigencia pero que a los oídos de Hoseok le sonaba a un adorable berrinche.

—Tenemos salidas normales, cenas, salidas a bares, nos tomamos de las manos y nos miramos con amor, que es lo que yo siento por ti. —expresó con total calma, mirando a los ojos a aquel chico que tenía su nariz y sus mejillas rojas por el frío de la calle.

—Pero nunca cenas conmigo, no bebes los tragos, no comes los dulces que has comprado para los dos ¿qué eres Hoseok? —el desespero era notorio, no sólo en su voz, sus expresiones corporales comenzaban a mostrar temor.

El corazón de Hoseok se estrujó contra su pecho y sintió que se quedaba sin aire, ¿Cómo iba a decirle todo? “Hyungwon, soy un vampiro y quiero que seas mi neófito” Eso sonaba ridículo y nadie se creería esa mierda expuesta de una forma tan insensible, eso y que Hoseok odiaba denominarse vampiro a sí mismo y a sus iguales.

El bebedor le miró tras tomar una apresurada decisión, no iba a condenar a Hyungwon, la humanidad era un regalo precioso, no iba a robárselo a un chico que tenía todo, era lo mejor.

—Hyungwon... —su tono fue suave, pero denotaba que lo próximo que diría no sería bueno.— Lo mejor de todo esto es que vuelvas a casa y olvides todo lo que sabes de mi.

—Espera... ¿Qué? Debes estar de broma Hoseok.

—No es ninguna broma... es lo mejor, para ti, para mí, no quiero hacerte daño ni robarte tu regalo más preciado. —el inmortal llevó una de sus manos al rostro ajeno, acunando su rostro en ella. El tacto frío del bebedor, generó un estremecimiento en el mortal.

—Hoseok... no, no me has hecho daño, no me vas a dañar, soy fuerte y te quiero... —Hyungwon estaba prácticamente rogando que no le dejara, pero Hoseok era terco y permanecería con su decisión porque “era el bien de Hyungwon por sobre su deseo”

—Y por ese cariño que nos tenemos es mejor que tú no te encadenes a mí.

Hoseok acercó su rostro al ajeno y le besó, sus rígidos labios contra los suaves, cálidos y rosados labios del menor, su alma se regocijó por lo maravilloso de ese roce, porque pudo contenerse de apoderarse de él para disfrutar de ello como si fuese un simple mortal.

Fue un roce que duró apenas unos segundos pero que para los dos fue algo eterno donde sus corazones, con dolor, se despedían.

El inmortal se marchó, dejando a Hyungwon allí, en medio de un llanto desconsolado. Cuando estuvo en su morada, permaneció en medio de lágrimas color carmesí, consolando su alma, intentando convencerse de que no lo necesitaba, había pasado mucho solo, y no necesitaba compartir su vida con nadie, pero su amor resultaba indescriptible, inmenso, entendía ese sentimiento porque El Príncipe lo describía con su segundo neófito en sus libros, pero él no estaba cediendo al amor, estaba cuidado a Hyungwon, porque la humanidad era un tesoro que ellos, como bebedores de sangre, nunca volverían a sentir.

Las noches pasaron, ambos distanciados y “siguiendo con su vida” o al menos para Hyungwon, pues no volvió a saber de Hoseok. Sin embargo el bebedor de sangre le seguía, le cuidaba de malos ratos, de malos hombres y le seguía a donde fuese, algunas veces en el día al finalizar la tarde, Hyungwon era su tesoro.

Una noche, Hoseok decidió descuidar a Hyungwon, sentía sed, por su constante vigilancia al mortal, había dejado de lado su necesidad de alimentarse, porque era más importante Hyungwon que su sed, pero no soportó más, habían sido al menos un par de meses en que apenas y se alimentaba de pequeños delincuentes que no le satisfacían mucho, pero era algo.

Hoseok había cerrado su mente, iba a por un poderoso integrante de la mafia, tenía sed, y sabía dónde era el acceso a la guarida en medio de la ciudad y allí le esperaría, no iba a pensar en Hyungwon, y ninguno de sus amigos podría localizarle.

Cuando el mafioso llegó, Hoseok se regocijó, venía solo y su sangre contaminada de maldad y avaricia, hacía que su sed fuese cada vez más insoportable.

Lo atacó en medio de aquel podrido callejón y bebió de él, deleitándose con cada sorbo, sintiendo el calor de la sangre pasar por su garganta y llenar su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y miró en frente, era Hyungwon, aterrado, pálido, observando cómo acababa con la vida de aquel criminal; sus miradas se conectaron y la calidez que sintió Hoseok, no se equiparaba con la que sentía por la sangre, era diferente.

Hyungwon, quien había visto a Hoseok ingresar a aquel callejón, no podía procesar nada de lo que había visto, Hoseok entró solo a lo que era un conocido lugar de la mafia, solo, iban a matarlo como lo viesen, y con la valentía que no tenía se acercó para ayudarlo, o algo así, y todo fue totalmente diferente a lo que se imaginó, pues Hoseok había matado al mafioso, como… como un vampiro.

El fallecido mafioso cayó al suelo y Hoseok sólo relamió sus labios para limpiar los rastros de sangre, estaba feliz de verle pero estaba ignorando el pequeño detalle, Hyungwon estaba asustado.

—Hyungwon... pequeño... —la voz salía suave, como si estuviese completamente relajado, aunque de hecho, luego de ese festín, se sentía relajado.

El humano no podía decir nada, sólo retrocedía a cada paso que el inmortal daba, queriendo alejarse, buscando negar aquella realidad que acababa de ver, porque era increíble, irreal, su amado Hoseok no podía ser un vampiro, los vampiros no existen... o esa era su creencia hasta el último segundo.

Hyungwon comenzó a correr, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sabía, o mejor, creía que Hoseok no le haría nada, pero tenía miedo, su mente maquinaba muchas teorías, su mente le decía que Hoseok estaba a su lado para ser su alimento.

Cuando se sintió a salvo, un grito escapó de su garganta al ver a Hoseok en frente, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, estando impecable y bello como siempre era.

—Hyungwon, por favor... no huyas.—habló acercándose al chico, estando en una calle lejana, donde no muchas personas transitaban.

—Me quieres matar... tú, tú no me querías... —su voz era como un susurro ahogado, preso del pánico.

—No, yo sí te quiero, si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho. —aunque el rostro de Hoseok aún estaba lleno de preocupación, su voz estaba cargada de seguridad, porque aunque no lo había expresado, su amor por Hyungwon le generaba querer compartir toda la eternidad a su lado.— Mi mayor deseo es que tú compartas la eternidad conmigo pero no voy a robarte la humanidad.

El mortal se quedó paralizado, con ansiedad, desespero, pero se sentía como clavado al suelo, le era imposible moverse y eso le generaba más temor.

Hoseok se acercó al chico y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, su piel estaba tan suave como la recordaba, cálida y sonrojada.

—Te he buscado por meses, me negaba a perderte... pero, ahora no sé, yo no sé... esto no puede ser real.

Hyungwon estaba a punto de llorar, y Hoseok quería evitarlo, sabía de las intenciones del mortal para buscarle, pero aun así permaneció todas esas noches sólo cuidándole, no iba a exponerle.

—Quiero que estés conmigo eternamente, que me acompañes por todo el tiempo que podamos convivir, una eternidad a tu lado. —confesó Hoseok llevando su mano a los cabellos del chico, mirándole a los ojos, transmitiéndole sus pensamientos con el Don de la Mente, que supiera que no eran sólo palabras.— Pero no voy a robarte la humanidad si no quieres Hyungwon, la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos la oportunidad de elegir, tú la tienes ahora.

—Hoseok... yo... necesito tiempo. —fueron las únicas palabras del mortal, que por fin recuperó sus sentidos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Hoseok asintió en respuesta y sin decir nada más se marchó de aquel lugar, a su refugio, donde Hyunwoo le esperaba junto con dos de sus neófitos.

—¡Se lo dijiste! —exclamó el neófito más alto, uniéndose a las carcajadas del otro, recibiendo una severa mirada del segundo mayor.

—Minhyuk, Kihyun, silencio. —sentenció como una orden mirando a los dos chicos que callaron de inmediato.— Hoseok ¿estás bien?

El mayor de los bebedores miró a su amigo, quien fue una vez su amante, y se lanzó a llorar a sus brazos, aferrándose a él y lamentándose por la situación, todo estaba arruinado y estaba seguro que Hyungwon se negaría, nadie renunciaría a su humanidad, con todas las posibilidades que tenían.

Hyunwoo le consoló en silencio, besando sus mejillas manchadas de sangre y acariciando sus cabellos para que se tranquilizara.

Más noches pasaron, y aunque Hoseok quería seguir el consejo de Hyunwoo de no seguir al mortal, era imposible, tenía que verlo, ver como seguía vivo y vivía su vida; se descuidó en un par de ocasiones y fue visto por Hyungwon, quedándose helado por ser tan idiota, sin embargo el más alto nunca le determinó o se acercó a él y eso hacía que su corazón doliese.

No iba a seguir tras él, tras muchas noches, quizá un año, Hoseok desistió, y aún con el intenso dolor de no olvidar a ese chico, no iba a acosarle más, Hyungwon tenía el derecho de ser libre y olvidarse de ese mal encuentro.

Él también merecía ser libre aunque su amor por Hyungwon quemase más a cada día.

—¡Seok! —exclamó su mejor amigo ingresando por la terraza de aquel apartamento donde vivía.— Min y Hyunnie traen una sorpresa para ti, alguien que quiere verte.

—No se vayan a poner con sus juegos pesados, no estoy para sus mierdas. —expresó Hoseok, tomando asiento en uno de los lujosos sillones, junto a su mejor amigo.

—¡Hoseok! Te trajimos algo. —expresaron al unísono los dos amantes de Hyunwoo, entrando por la puerta principal con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.— Adelante...

Lo siguiente que sucedió sorprendió a Hoseok, no podía explicarse cómo habían sus amigos dado con él y por qué lo habían llevado; pero Hyungwon estaba allí, de pie en el marco de la puerta con un aspecto impecable, radiante, se veía precioso.

—Min lo conoció y pidió venir a verte, eso ya es su asunto. —aclaró Hyunwoo poniéndose en pie para tomar a sus dos chicos y marcharse de allí.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Hoseok se acercó a Hyungwon pero manteniendo la distancia, observó cada detalle en él, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello perfectamente organizado como siempre, se veía maravilloso y perfecto, casi podía imaginarse paseando con él en medio de la comunidad inmortal.

—¿Por qué querías verme? —preguntó el bebedor evitando usar el Don de la Mente para conocer sus pensamientos.

—Dejaste de verme, no pude volver a verte... y ya tomé mi decisión... conocí a Minhyuk y él me trajo aquí con los otros dos, porque aseguraron conocerte. —expresó el mortal dando rodeos ante lo verdaderamente importante de ese asunto.

—No quería seguirte presionando, mereces ser feliz y sentía que te atormentaba. —puntualizó acercándose más al chico.

—Hoy es el día... quiero ser como tú, quiero estar contigo, pasamos muchas noches juntos, y no he podido sacarte de mi mente, de mi corazón un sólo día... Hoseok, espero aún haya tiempo porque no sabía cómo buscarte, nunca lo supe.

Hoseok le creía, porque Hyungwon nunca le mentía, porque ese chico le tenía encantado, eclipsado, y por más que el tiempo pasase, él seguía queriéndolo igual, amándolo con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma.

—No es tarde, porque para mí nunca será tarde, tú me tienes aquí para ti... pero debes estar seguro, pues no puedo revertirlo. —sentenció Hoseok siendo completamente serio.

—Ha pasado más de un año desde que me hiciste aquella propuesta, y no he podido superarte, te sigo amando, Hoseok. —habló con seguridad el mortal tomando las manos de Hoseok, apretándolas, sintiendo lo duras y rígidas que se sentían.

—Entonces hoy es el día...

No dijo nada más, Hoseok pasó la noche, besando y consintiendo a Hyungwon, tuvo la oportunidad inclusive de darle placer, de hacerle gemir, antes de llevar todo a cabo.

Quedaban unas escasas horas para el amanecer, y el bebedor se sentó en el sofá con Hyungwon entre sus brazos.

—Beberé tu sangre hasta a casi matarte, luego te daré mi sangre e iniciará tu transformación. —aseguró con una sonrisa dejando un beso en el cuello ajeno, tomando su mano y enlazando sus dedos, apretándole un poco para transmitirle confianza.

Todo inició, Hoseok dejó un beso suave en el cuello del chico, posteriormente le mordió, escuchando aquel desgarrador grito de dolor, pero enmudeció cuándo Hoseok le apretó con cuidado contra su cuerpo con la mano libre.

El sabor de la sangre era indescriptible, sangre inocente, dulce, espesa, mucho más vívida que la que acostumbraba a beber, había aguantado mucho tiempo por esa sangre y ahora tenía el placer de sentirle y conocer su vida a través de la sangre.

Cuando la vida de Hyungwon estuvo a punto de extinguirse, Hoseok se detuvo, lamiendo la herida para no generar desastres, posteriormente extendió su mano libre y mordió su muñeca, poniéndola contra los labios de Hyungwon, quien comenzó a beber poco a poco, hasta tener la sed en un punto demasiado alto.

—¡Hyungwon detente! —exclamó Hoseok intentando detener al chico, pues la fuerza con la succionaba le estaba dejando sin fuerza.

Al lograr separarse, Hoseok se puso en pie tomando las manos del más joven, de su ahora neófito, su amado neófito.

—Vas a sufrir todo el día pues tu cuerpo está muriendo y debe deshacerse de todo el mal, hasta el siguiente atardecer, donde podremos salir y te enseñaré a alimentarte.

Y fue un hecho, gracias a la oscuridad proporcionada por Hoseok en su apartamento, Hyungwon pudo pasar toda la noche, liberando de su cuerpo ahora inmortal, todos esos fluidos dolorosos que le hacían mortal.

El atardecer siguiente llegó, y Hyungwon despertó algo agotado, sediento, necesitaba alimentarse para luego descansar todo lo necesario.

Hoseok le recibió con una enorme sonrisa, cuando le vio despertar, y se acercó a él dejando un beso en sus labios, que se sentía diferente, porque ahora la piel dé Hyungwon no era cálida, pero seguía siendo maravilloso el poder tenerle para siempre. Acarició sus cabellos entre besos, necesitaba saber que era una realidad.

Tomó su rostro, le miró fijamente a los ojos, y teniendo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro le susurró:

—Bienvenido a La Sangre, Hyungwonnie...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la subí a Wattpad hace como dos años casi, es la historia que más he amado en escribir en mi vida, por eso decidí que era lo primero que iba a publicar aquí.
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Dan.


End file.
